


Macchiato

by paperclipbitch



Series: femslash100 drabbles [50]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy probably spends a little too much time in the coffee shop across from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **femslash100** 's drabbletag6, for the prompt _Angie/Peggy: Modern Coffee Shop AU_. I had to cut over 50 words out of this, it turns out I have lots of feelings about this AU!

Peggy probably spends a little too much time in the coffee shop across from work; it’s not just that she basically subsists on caffeine these days, or that the place stays open until almost midnight, perfect for when they’re working late and their own creaky coffee machine is no longer palatable.

Some of it probably has something to do with the perpetually perky bright-eyed barista who makes Peggy’s coffee exactly the way she likes it before Peggy even orders.

(Steve and Bucky tell Peggy she stands no chance when she just buys coffee from Angie and talks about the weather or comments on whichever dogeared script Angie is reading, and Daniel just arches a knowing eyebrow every time Peggy offers to go and buy them coffee.)

“The usual, English?” Angie asks, bright even though it’s five a.m. with the air outside cold enough to slice. Angie knows Peggy’s name perfectly well, but she never calls her it, and her cups always come marked with _English_ on the side. If Peggy didn’t work for a shadowy government agency, she thinks it’d make her blush.

“Thanks,” Peggy asks, rubbing her numb hands together while Angie steams milk and chatters about her latest audition to play _Dead Body Number Three_ on a crime show of some kind.

“See you later,” Angie adds, handing Peggy her cup. There’s _English_ , written with the usual bold flourish. And underneath… a phone number.

Peggy looks up; Angie arches an eyebrow at her. Peggy hesitates, and finally smiles.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Macchiato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101189) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
